1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a source driver of an LCD panel, and more particularly, to a source driver supporting a plurality of bus modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption. Thus, the LCD has gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, and is widely used in various information technology products, such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, etc. In general, the LCD utilizes a timing controller to generate data signals corresponding to images being displayed, control signals, and clock signals needed to drive the LCD panel. Then, source drivers of the LCD generate driving signals of the LCD panel according to the data signals, the control signals, and the clock signals. In order to suppress noise and reduce power consumption, data transmitted from the timing controller to the source drivers through data buses are usually in the form of differential signals. Common data transmission interfaces include a reduced swing differential signal (RSDS) interface, a mini low voltage differential signal (mini-LVDS), and so on.
There are several bus modes included in the mini-LVDS interface, for example, 5-pair mode and 6-pair mode are the most common bus modes. At present, however, a source driver chip with the mini-LVDS interface can only support 5-pair mode or 6-pair mode. Thus, the source driver chip with the mini-LVDS interface supporting 5-pair mode can not be applied to 6-pair mode, which results in manufacturing cost waste and restriction of applications.